The Boy Who Made All The Wrong Choices
by smww17
Summary: He was a boy dragged into a war that was for men can he find redemption before his life comes to an end? Can he make his first right choice?


**...Dreams...turn to nightmares as I focus on the task at hand, fix the cabinet, let the death eaters in, and...kill the headmaster.**  
 **  
**

 _ **Four months earlier...**_

 _ **At Malfoy manor in a small hidden room for storage hid a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes, tear stains on his cheeks as he goes over the conversation from earlier that morning.**_

 _ ****_

 ****

 **Draco:I still can make this right!**

 ****

 **Lucius:No! He'll kill your mother, you have no choice.**

 ****

 **Draco:I've never had a choice!, I have always done as I was told but this isn't right father! You can't make me do this! I'd rather die.**

 ****

 **Lucius backhanded Draco across the face**

 ****

 **Lucius: Youwill do AS I say, or we'll all die!**

 ****

 **Draco: No I'm done following your orders!**

 ****

 **Lucius: Well then I hope you'll forgive me...Imperio**

 ****

 **And with that everything went black when I finally opened my eyes I was back at school trying to fix a cabinet and kill a headmaster, once I finally shook the imperious curse, I went to the library as I was head boy I could be out after curfew as long as I had a good reason, which I didn't honestly I just needed somewhere quite.**

 ****

 **Hermione's pov**  
 _The library was a safe haven for me. This summer I done something horrible I erased my parents memories of me, I still felt my heart break at the memories I erased. That's when I first heard it a muffled cry, I stood up wand in hand and headed toward the sound, I almost didn't believe my eyes._

 __

 _"Malfoy?"_

 _His head shot up so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash._

 _"Leave me alone Granger!"_

 _"I..well I...what's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

 _"That's none of your business mudblood!"_

 __

 _I glare at the ferret._

 _"Don't you dare call me that..that foul word, and I'm sorry if I'm the only one in the castle that actually can see the shadows under your eyes and the way you distant yourself! I'm sorry that I actually care ferret!"_

 __

 _Draco's pov_

 **What have I done? Care... I almost don't know what the word means, she's noticed something that nobody else has, why didn't she tell her friends? Why does she care...about me?**

 ****

 **I rush out the library doors to find empty corridors, I run down the hall to my right. Running right into someone.**

 **"Sorry..I.."**

 **I look into the eyes of no other than headmaster Dumbledore and with that I stumbled back and ran even as he called my name I ran.**

 ****

 **Finally I found a place to hide, from everyone and maybe I can actually be free of this burden, I look over the edge of the rail to see a long fall down I swing both legs over the rail and sit on the edge, I hear footsteps but I ignore them till they're near where I'm hiding that's when I hear...**

 ****

 _Hermione's pov_

 _I climb the astronomy tower and look out over the rail a light breeze brushes against my face that's when I lose my Gryffindor bravery and cry_

 _"I'll never forgive myself for what I've done I'm sorry mum, dad forgive me it's the only to keep you safe from harm"_

 _" Then there's Draco Malfoy I don't know what's going on there but I can see right through the gits mask on his emotions it's the same one I have why did I tell him I cared now he has another thing to discriminate me about "The mudblood who cares for a death eaters son" I can see his face now" and with that I swing my legs over the rail and stare off into nothing._

 __

 **Draco's pov**

 **So she hides a burden to and for her parents none the less, like me in a way but she wouldn't kill an innocent man for an insane one. She wouldn't jump would she? But then she swings her legs over the rail and that's when I make my first choice.**

 **"Granger what are you doing?"**

 **"The same as you I guess?"**

 **"Well can I sit on the rail with you?"**

 **"Why not looks like we're both gonna jump anyway."**

 ****

 **Little did the two know of the three pairs of eyes on them.**

 ****

 **I slowly make my way from my edge to the rail and sit a few inches away.**

 **"Why are you doing this?"**

 **"I could ask you the same thing couldn't I?"**

 **"Well I'm here to die for something I've tried to do and things I have I'm a bad person granger if you haven't noticed..." my voice cracks at this part " I'm here to kill somebody."**

 **"Well I'm here to die because something's I have done that can't be forgiven... unforgivables I used on my parents then after they did what needed to be done I oblivated them and ...left."**

 **"Imperio?"**

 **"Yeah"**

 **"...I'm sorry granger, for everything."**

 **"I'm sorry to"**

 **"Since were telling each other things I guess I can say I didn't hate you ever and I did save your life you know and as much as I wished that was my choice it wasn't I did it for dobby I slipped the paper in your bag about the monster in the chamber...until a few minutes ago I'd never made my own choices ever."**

 **"Well I guess it's my turn then I didn't hate you either you just got on my nerves and I knew it was you you know the paper about the monster...and as for saving your life I can't say I've done anything about that so I'm sorry."**

 **" Why is life complicated?"**

 **"Honestly I don't know."**

 **"Wow know it all granger doesn't know everything I'm shocked."**

 **" Well when you spent the summer erasing yourself from everyone you've ever loved you kinda lose a part of you."**

 ****

 **The three figures stood there listening and shocked at what they're hearing and decided to make their presence known.**

 **"Well..."**

 **The two students turned around to stare at two professors and the headmaster.**

 **"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Headmaster..."**

 **"Would you like to explain why you're both on the ledge?" Said snape**

 **" Well sir I was gonna jump." Said granger**

 **"And you?"**

 **"I was also going to jump sir."**

 **Finally the headmaster cut in**

 **"Let's get you two off the edge."**

 **We slowly swung our legs over the rail glancing back over the rail with a sigh we walked all the way to the headmasters office.**

 ****

 **After I told him all he needed to know the dark lord was quickly defeated and the war won.**

 ****

 _ **2 years later...**_

 _ **I married Hermione she's now mrs Malfoy**_

 _ **We have a son name Aries and a daughter named Phoenix we live happily together as one big happy family.**_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 **Hello please review if this story looks rushed it's because I wrote this early in the morning and if it sucks I'm sorry hopefully I did good and can't wait to write another one hopefully longer and I'm currently looking for a beta.**


End file.
